Diary of a Cross Dresser
by JarXOfXHearts
Summary: Tomorrow is my first day at South Park High, to be honest I'm not really that nervous. As a matter of fact my top priority tomorrow is preventing myself from getting suspended on the first day. ACCEPTING OC'S!


_DR. W. PAST (D.R.W.P.A.S.T.)_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. _

_Rating: PG-13 eventual R. _

_Warning(s): Swearing, eventual lemon, violence, Liberalism, Atheism, gay romance (not circulated around the main characters) and cross dressing, a few dark themes and lastly there's going to be some bible bashing... Don't like don't read.._

_Pairing: Undecided. _

_Author's Note: First South Park Fanfic~! :D I'm so proud of myself for finally getting this out... Trinity is indeed based off of Wednesday Addams, so if she ever says anything similar or directly like her, it's because she's supposed to be like her, okay? Oh I am excepting OC's for this mainly because there are a few people I need for pairings. _

_Summary: Tomorrow is my first day at South Park High, to be honest I'm not really that nervous. As a matter of fact my top priority tomorrow is preventing myself from getting suspended on the first day. _

_Title: Diary of a Cross-Dresser_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Journal,<strong>

**Alright, let's get this straight you stupid bane of my existence. I never wanted you, but my father's insisted that the sudden move from Tampa, Florida to South Park, Colorado was just too much for my supposedly weak psyche and I have been forbidding myself from showing any sort of interest or mild concern toward the subject and I need to let it all out , and they would be checking for more than one entry. **

**So, basically, I'm writing in you against my will.**

***Anywhore...**

**I suppose I should introduce myself, eh? Great, I'm introducing myself to inanimate objects, you know, I should throw this book at Papa, it's all his fault Terry thinks I'm an emotional wreck inwardly—You know what? I don't give a damn anymore, you'll know my name at the end of this entry.**

**Tomorrow is my first day at South Park High, to be honest I'm not really all that nervous. Most prissy girls, no, scratch that, most _people _probably would be, but I'm not most people, as a matter of fact my top priority tomorrow is preventing myself from getting suspended on the first day. Most people end up staring at me for the way I dress, it pisses me off and before I know I'm in a fight with some testy, snobbish, judgmental bitch or bastard. **

**Now don't get me wrong here, I come from a family where we love each other and most of the time we're debating or arguing or something, like politics, or religious views though it mainly goes on between me and Papa, I love him a lot and I'm very grateful he and Dad adopted me but we have a lot of different views on things. Papa is a full-blooded Christian, the only thing he doesn't believe is the fact that homosexuals are going to hell, mainly because we all know that real Bible-thumpers decided that since 'God' made a woman that was coaxed by a speaking reptile to defy an all-powerful being that could easily dispose of her just as easily as he had made her ate a fruit that gave her knowledge and shoved it into her husband's mouth. The key words here are: husband and wife. **

**So, apparently, since God made this 'Adam and Eve' there can never be a 'Adam and Steve' or 'Addy and Eve'. Ha! I crack myself up! But anyways. **

**I have been highly skeptical with the irrational stories in the Bible and the fairytale garbage that surrounds the world of religion ever since my best friend in grade school found out I had no idea who God even was, she had been absolutely thunderstruck and began ranting off every story she could recall without the so-called 'sacred text'. I don't buy that some insignificant human being split up the Red Sea with his bare hand under the order of some all-powerful, all-knowing spirit in the sky that no one has ever seen or that snakes were once able to articulate full sentences or that the previously mentioned all powerful being randomly decided on a virgin woman to carry his child and said woman could spontaneously and independently procreate. Shit like that just doesn't happen. Have someone split the Red Sea today and show me a talking snake and a true pregnant virgin that did not undergo some sort of artificial fertilization, then I might start to believe it. **

**Sorry for my little rant there. But I have a feeling Papa will read more than just the first few sentences of this and if he does I want him to see my opinion on paper. Maybe he'll let up on me but, hey, who gives a damn? It would be so much fun to get into another debate with him, which is most likely to happen because of this Journal entry. **

**Woah, I got way off topic. Okay, back to my main point. Originally my family lived in Tampa, Florida, and let me tell you Florida is way different than South Park, here it's either always snowing or raining, in Florida it's sunny, dry, hot. I admit I'll miss Florida, I'll miss the blistering heat and the heavy winds, I'll miss the pure white sands and deep blue ocean that just seem to go on for eternity. I'll miss all of that, but hey, I was running out of people to harass. This new town, this new place, gives me a whole new chance to mess with people.**

**Ha! Wish me luck tomorrow!**

**Sincerely Yours,  
>Paige Carlson-Tucker<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Pfffftttt, Paige... Alright, let's get this straight people, I am, indeed, Accepting OC's, because they will be needed! Paige can't be paired up with everyone! But anyways, this story will not be just Paige's journal entry's, no way! That can't go down, the first chapter is just a Journal Entry because Paige just moved to South Park, she doesn't know anyone, and has nothing else to do. The next chapter will start out with a journal entry then will go into the actual story, okay~? <em>

_*Paige started saying this when she was seven, she heard her 'Dad' call this woman a 'whore' because she was hitting on her 'Papa' she made the connection 'Who' with 'Whore' and just started saying Anywhore._

_Here's the OC format! :D_

_Name:_

_Nickname(s):_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Birthday:_

_Religion:_

_Sexuality:_

_Occupation, if any:_

_Appearance:_

_Clothes:_

_Heritage:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Fears:_

_Family:_

_Personality:_

_Past:_

_Crush (Up to three):_

_Other:_


End file.
